First love re-uplaoded
by Gemini Girl Forever
Summary: This is a re-uplaoded version of my story First Love! Please read this one and tell me if I have gotten any better.


At The APH Orphanage a boy with Forest green eyes, strawberry blond hair and big eyebrows, was sitting in his room reading one of his favorite books. There are ten children in the APH orphanage. Today the children were told that two new kids are coming, twin boys to be exact. Everyone is so exited but the boy with the Forest Green eyes, he didn't care really.

"Everyone come downstairs the new boys are here!" Mr. Boonefoy said, everyone come running down the stairs but the boy with the Forest Green eyes, he came walking down. When the children came down he saw two boys about the age of 12 or 13 in a stroller, It seemed weird to them.

'Why are they in stroller that is so childish' the boy thought. One had blond hair that was like the sun and eyes the color Clear Blue, glasses he also had a piece of hair that seemed to defy gravity. The other boy had lighter blond hair, violet eyes, glasses and a little curl.

"Hey everyone name's is Alfred F. Jones! And this is my little brother Matthew Williams…" Alfred said to everyone, and when he said Matthew's name pointed at him.

"Hello everyone, like Alfred said Matthew Williams is what my name is." Matthew waved at everyone. A boy with silver hair and red eyes ran up to Matthew and pulled him out of the stroller.

"Hi Matthew name's Gilbert and I want you to stay in my room." Gilbert said to Matthew.

"O-Okay…" Matthew answered him then they both went upstairs.

Alfred looked around the room, and at all kids then pointed at the boy with the Forest Green eyes and smiled which for some reason made that boy's heart skip a beat, since he was looking at him. "YOU! I want you as my new Best friend." He got out, and by that I mean he jumped out, of the stroller and ran over to Arthur and kissed him on the cheek. "You are my new best friend, okay? It's very nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Ah, y-yes n-nice to meet you too. M-My name is Arthur Kirkland." Arthur shuddered out. Cursing himself mentally for stuttering, and yes he curses. Arthur took Alfred's hand and shook it. Everyone was just staring at Alfred. There were a few gasps when Alfred ran over to Arthur and said he was his new friend. Arthur just sighed at them and smiled at Alfred.

Arthur and Alfred run straight to Arthur's room close the door behind them. Arthur turns to Alfred once they are in his room and the door is shut

"I am so glad I wanted you to be my friend!" Alfred says while patting Arthur on the back. "So this is my new room. And I get to share it with you." Alfred looked around and smile's, he then turns to Arthur and he kisses him on his cheek again. This time both Arthur and Alfred blushed. "The reason I keep kissing you, just in case you're wondering... is because I see grown-ups doing that to people they... um... well... t-the people they um… love…"

"Oh… um... ha-ha it's… um… o-okay. I don't really mind it." Arthur said. "In some books I read they would kiss the person they loved. But it's on the lips that they kissed not on the cheek." Arthur had walked over to his bed and was sitting on his bed as he was saying that.

"Do you… um… maybe want to kiss on the lips then?" Alfred asked Arthur while walking over to the bed to sit next to him. He was as red as a tomato.

"B-but isn't it wrong for two... um... two... boy's t-to k-kiss?" Arthur asked Alfred.

"N-no, w-well I don't think it is… S-So um d-do you want t-to kiss?" Alfred asked.

Now it was Arthur's turn to blush. "Y-Yeah I-I kind of d-do." Arthur turned to face Alfred just as Alfred turned to face Arthur. They can both see they are as red as tomatoes.

"A-Are you... um... are you ready?" Alfred asked. They are so close to each other that they can feel the other's breath on them. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed then opened them back up.

"Yeah I'm ready." Arthur says smiles then leans in closer to Alfred. Alfred leans in as well. Their lips touch and they kiss. Arthur slowly and hesitantly wraps his arms around Alfred's shoulders and Alfred slowly wraps his arms around Arthur's waist. They keep kissing until they need breathe. It was a very inexperienced kiss but they both knew they would be getting a hell of a lot better.

From that day fourth you could not find Arthur without Alfred or Alfred without Arthur. People also think something happened with Gilbert and Matthew. Because like Alfred and Arthur you could not find Gilbert without Matthew or Matthew without Gilbert.

**/|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ **

'_**ROUND 20 YEARS LATER!**_

Alfred and Arthur stood in the chapel about to be wed. "Do you Alfred F. Jones take Arthur Kirkland to be you're lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in the good times and bad?" the preacher asked Alfred.

"I do with all my heart. I love you Arthur!" Alfred was smiling as he said this to Arthur and the preacher. Alfred was wearing a black tuxedo with a Beautiful forest green rose that matched Arthur's eyes in his breast pocket.

"And do you Arthur Kirkland take Alfred F. Jones to be you're lawfully wedded Husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, in the good times and bad?" the preacher asked Arthur.

"Oh yes, I do! I love you Alfred!" Arthur had the biggest smile everyone but Alfred had ever seen as he said this to Alfred and the Preacher. Arthur was wearing a pure white tuxedo with a vile on his head like a bride would have it, and with a beautiful clear blue rose that matched Alfred's eyes in his own breast pocket.

"Then by the power bested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the-" the preacher didn't even get too finished because Alfred had already kissed Arthur. The preacher just smiled with little chuckle, walked away. Everyone started to cheer. Including the already married couple, Matthew and Gilbert with their three year old adopted twin sons, Feliciano and Lavino. (A/N I had to use the Italy's in this their so cute)

"I love you Alfred with all my heart!" Arthur said to Alfred, while hugging him.

"I love you too Arthur with all my heart!" Alfred said to Arthur. Alfred kissed him again. And picked him up bridal style, and carried him off.

"Oh! One more thing! Alfred put me down real quick." Arthur says and Alfred does with a confused look on his face. "Okay everyone get ready!" Arthur throws his flowers behind him and… Peter Kirkland catch's Arthur's flower's.

Peter runs over to Arthur. "Mommy, mommy I caught the flower's I'm getting married next!" Peter said to Arthur who hugged him. Arthur puts his vile on Peter while laughing. "Daddy look I'm a bride! YAY!"

"Peter you are going to be a very beautiful bride. Right Alfred?" Arthur said while laughing.

"Yes, Peter you are a very beautiful bride." Alfred said after picking his son up.

"Yay! Mommy I'm marring daddy see" Peter kissed his dad. Alfred laughed while Arthur just shakes his head.

Arthur smiled "Looks like I'm going to have to watch out!"

"Come on Arthur let's go home." Alfred says to Arthur. They get in there limo and go home to pack for their honeymoon.

**/|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ /|\ **

**Should I make a honeymoon story? Please tell me and I hope you liked this I'm re-uploading, so tell me if this is any better! And I still have no Beta!**


End file.
